marvelanimatedfandomcom-20200214-history
Marvel Animated Universe Wiki:Featured article nominations
The featured articles of the wiki are articles that represent the best has to offer. This is not a way to showcase the articles of your favorite subject. The following list explains what makes a featured article. ---- An article must… #…be well-written and detailed. #…be unbiased, non-point of view. #…be sourced with all available sources and appearances. #…follow the Manual of Style, and all other policies on . #…not be tagged with any sort of improvement tags (i.e. more sources, expand, etc). #…have a minimum of redlinks. #…have significant information from all sources and appearances, especially a biography for character articles. #…include a "powers and abilities" section on all relevant character articles. #…include a reasonable number of images of good quality if said images are available. #…counting the introduction and "Background" material, be at least 500 words long (not including captions, quotes, or headers, etc). ---- How to nominate: #First, nominate an article you find is worthy of featured status, putting it at the bottom of the list below; see criteria above. #Others will object to the nomination if they disagree that the article is good enough; they will then supply reasons for doing so, and ways to improve the article (errors, style, organization, images, notability, sources). #Supporters adjust the article until the objectors (with reasonable objections) are satisfied. #The article is placed on the featured article list and added to the front page queue. #Be sure to place sign in the "Nominated by" line when the nomination is posted for voting. How to vote: #Before doing anything, be sure to read the article completely, keeping a sharp eye out for mistakes. #Afterwards, compare the article to the criteria listed above, and then either support or object the article's nomination. ##If you object, please supply concrete reasons for doing so, and how it can be improved. Please cite which rule your objection falls under! Failure to do so will result in your objection being considered invalid. #As stated above, any objections will be looked upon by the nominator, supporters, and anyone willing to improve the article, and action will be taken to please the objectors. Do not strike other users' objections; it is up to the objector to review the changes and strike if they are satisfied. #Once the article has five supporting votes and no outstanding objections after at least a week, the article will be added to the queue and be officially known as a "featured article." Every Sunday the next article in the queue will be highlighted on the Main Page as featured and removed from the list of nominations. The beginning of the article then appears on the Main Page via the template. Nominations that are inactive with outstanding objections for a month will be eliminated from the nominations list by the Admins. __TOC__ Featured article nominations Episode:Turning Point *'Nominated by:' Thailog 21:13, 4 October 2008 (UTC) *'Nomination comments:' Well written and very detailed. ― Thailog 21:13, 4 October 2008 (UTC) (S/O) Support *It has already been featured. I've been trying to not feature articles twice. But I wouldn't be opposed to featuring it again until we improve some other articles to FA quality. --Captain Sarcastica 23:10, 4 October 2008 (UTC) Oppose *It's already been featured. —'Excelsior,' The Flash - ([[User talk:SuperFlash101|Talk to me, talk to me, talk to me bay-bay!]]) 21:08, 10 April 2009 (UTC) Comments *Ah! I didn't know it had been featured. You might wanna update this page with previously featured articles, then. ― Thailog 23:17, 4 October 2008 (UTC) Green Goblin *'Nominated by:' --GAvillain 23:04, 5 October 2008 (UTC) *'Nomination comments:' It is one of the biggest pages with alot of good detail on there--GAvillain 23:04, 5 October 2008 (UTC) (S/O) Support Oppose Comments Probably should have mentioned this months ago when it was featured, but it's nomination has been approved. I say it now to avoid future confusion.--[[User:ARTaylor|'C''aptain S''arcastica'']] 22:29, 18 April 2009 (UTC) Pryde of the X-Men (TV Pilot) *'''Nominated by: —'Excelsior,' The Flash - ([[User talk:SuperFlash101|Talk to me, talk to me, talk to me bay-bay!]]) 01:55, 20 May 2009 (UTC) *'Nomination comments:' Amazing length and quality. (S/O) Support # ― Thailog 07:19, 21 May 2009 (UTC) # ― Captain Sarcastica 02:10, 22 May 2009 (UTC) Oppose Comments If there are no objections I'll put it up next time.--Captain Sarcastica 02:10, 22 May 2009 (UTC) Venom (The Spectacular Spider-Man) *'Nominated by:' —'Excelsior,' The Flash - ([[User talk:SuperFlash101|Talk to me, talk to me, talk to me bay-bay!]]) 20:58, 25 May 2009 (UTC) *'Nomination comments:' Good length, perfect image, etc. (S/O) Support #Captain Sarcastica 05:29, 17 June 2009 (UTC) #― Thailog 20:00, 17 June 2009 (UTC) Oppose Comments While I agree about the article itself, I would like to hold off featuring it for a while. Two weeks ago we featured and a few weeks before that it was . I want to feature a variety of different articles and not seem like we're just cycling through the villains.--Captain Sarcastica 22:07, 29 May 2009 (UTC) Merged Comments Been a while since a Spectacular article has been featured. Good length and other such requirements. The Flash {talk} 19:47, 16 June 2009 (UTC) :Next time just comment on the previous nomination again.--Captain Sarcastica 05:29, 17 June 2009 (UTC) If there's no objections it will go up next.--Captain Sarcastica 17:20, 18 June 2009 (UTC) Prometheus *'Nominated by:' The Flash {talk} 16:42, 8 June 2009 (UTC) *'Nomination comments:' Rare to have an item. While not being of large length, it is still of a decent size. Thoughts? The Flash {talk} 04:54, 12 June 2009 (UTC) (S/O) Support #As per nomination. The Flash {talk} 16:42, 8 June 2009 (UTC) Oppose Comments *I would support this if the article weren't related to the one being currently featured. ― Thailog 09:04, 12 June 2009 (UTC) *Ah, I see... The Flash {talk} 16:32, 12 June 2009 (UTC) *Featured. --Captain Sarcastica 03:07, 17 August 2009 (UTC) Iron Man *'Nominated by:' --Captain Sarcastica 17:20, 18 June 2009 (UTC) *'Nomination comments:' Been a while since we featured the title character from a MAU series. Is currently the second longest article on the site. Once I had some more images it will conform to all the guidelines. --Captain Sarcastica 17:20, 18 June 2009 (UTC) (S/O) Support # Wolverine (Wolverine and the X-Men) *'Nominated by:' --Captain Sarcastica 17:20, 18 June 2009 (UTC) *'Nomination comments:' So few Non MAU hero articles of such quality. Deals with an ongoing series that currently has so few articles. Also is the longest page on the site. --Captain Sarcastica 17:20, 18 June 2009 (UTC) (S/O) Support # Absolutely. ― Thailog 20:19, 18 June 2009 (UTC) #No question. The Flash {talk} 16:09, 19 June 2009 (UTC) Oppose # Comments *Approved--Captain Sarcastica 01:19, 6 July 2009 (UTC) Shadowcat (X-Men: Evolution) *'Nominated by:' --Justin 1:05, 12 July 2012 (UTC) *'Nomination comments:' I think I have worked on this page long and hard enough to make it worthy for featured article. If it is nominated it will be the first Evolution article to be done for. --Justin 1:05, 12 July 2012 (UTC) Oppose # Comments * Cyclops (X-Men: Evolution) *'Nominated by:' --Justin 1:05, 12 July 2012 (UTC) *'Nomination comments:' Left better than it was before. --Justin 7:07, 23 September 2012 (UTC) Support 1. Great page! --Sif 2. I have to say, this page looks pretty good. --Baseball cards Oppose Comments *Approved. --'ARTaylor' 18:39, September 30, 2012 (UTC) *Sockpuppet comments have been crossed out. --'ARTaylor' 22:28, October 8, 2012 (UTC) *'Nominated by:' --Justin 12:55, 13 July 2013 (UTC) *'Nomination comments:' All of the other episode articles for this series are either messy or lacking anything at all, let this show finally get a chance to shine.--Justin 12:55, 13 July 2013 (UTC) Support Oppose *Not as long as it's copied from the XME wiki. Our articles should be our own, especially the featured articles. Using other wiki's articles can be a good starting point, but I'm not going feature what is essentially another wiki's page. If you rewrite so the tag at the bottom can be reasonably removed and some other images added, then I'll think about it. --'ARTaylor' 23:19, July 13, 2013 (UTC) Comments